Etude i Scherzo
Władysławowi hrabiemu Tarnowskiemu, poecie i muzykowi w serdecznem upominku ofiaruje przyjaciel.}} – Znikło wszystko, jak fata morgana… Po przebytych cierpieniach i bolach został niesmak życia, łysina i cztery dziesiątki lat po za plecami… Serce puste szarpią wspomnienia, w których tyle ognia, tyle ciepło było! Młodość, mój Boże! jakże się to wówczas prędko żyje, jak chwyta pełną ręką jej skarby! jak wiele marzy, jak wiele roi na przyszłość! Wszystko dla ciebie zdaje się być pewnikiem w rzeczywistości, o czem zamarzysz we śnie… Spodziewasz się jutra pełnego uroczych wrażeń, a jutro jak strasznie, jak fatalnie cię oszukuje! Patrz doktorze na mnie, na tę starą ołysiałą, złamaną i potłuczoną skorupę… ile tam w sercu iskier świętych było! Ile pragnień do czynów, które w młodzieńczej wyobraźni świat zbawić miały!... Iskry zagasły, a czyny?... Ot! dajmy pokój wspomnieniom… kończ, proszę cię, rozpoczęty kieliszek burgunda… Tak mi mówił pan Jan Szarski, stały mój pacjent, gdy pewnego poranku znalazłem go więcej udręczonym, złamanym i rozgorączkowanym. Puls wskazywał jakieś silne wzruszenie, co ostatecznie twarz potwierdzała. Szarski był starym kawalerem, jednym z tych nieszczęśliwych ludzi, co przebywszy kawał drogi życia samotnie, do wszystkich i wszystkiego tysiące wynajdują sobie pretensji. Zawsze zgryźliwy, wyszukujący powodów do irytacji, niemający i niemogący znaleźć sobie przyjaciela, był istotnie prawdziwym ciężarem dla otoczenia, pasożytem dla społeczności, nic bowiem nie produkował, żył z kapitałów, które mu po rodzicach zostały, ludzi nienawidził w ogóle, a w szczególności kobiet, które były głównym celem jego wzgardliwych pocisków… Wszyscy więc mieli go za egoistę, samoluba, wszyscy się odeń odsuwali. Ja tylko jeden i stary sługa Andrzej mieliśmy prawo w każdej porze dnia go odwiedzać i moje też tylko wizyty znosił…. Ba! uważałem nawet, że czyniły mu one przyjemność… Pomimo jednak tak dawnej znajomości naszej, pierwszy raz właśnie usłyszałem go odzywającego się w ten sposób. Czułem, że jakaś dawno zabliźniona rana w jego sercu odnowić się musiała; ponieważ zaś zawsze lubiłem obserwować tego rodzaju usposobienia, kończąc więc kieliszek wina, odparłem mu z uśmiechem dla nawiązania rozmowy: – Ho! ho! Coś mi pan dobrodziej wydajesz się być dzisiaj w nieszczególnym humorze; puls opowiada mi tutaj rozmaite sekreta; czy mam mu wierzyć?... Oskarża pańskie serce w straszliwy sposób. – Serce?... – zawołał z ironją – alboż ja mam serce? Spytaj doktorze wszystkich, nawet siebie samego, a odpowiedź znajdziesz… Stary, zimny samolub, gdzie on tam ma serce! Myśli tylko o sobie… o swoich wygodach, swoim żołądku… O! masz rację, jeszcze wówczas, dawno, to prawda, miałem tego serca za wiele, kochałem ich kochałem świat cały, dziś nienawidzę, bo nauczył mnie tego wpierw, nim miłość moją w czyn wprowadzić mogłem. Gdyby zimny twój skalpel doktorze umiał otwierać serca, aby w nich zbadać można było rany moralne, przeraziłbyś się ranami tego starego, zimnego egoisty… – Możebym umiał znaleźć na te rany lekarstwo… – Ach! prawda, jesteś od tego, żeby wynajdywać i zadawać lekarstwo, tylko, że cały wasz dzisiejszy kierunek w medycynie nie zna ran moralnych, bo nie zna ducha, wy tylko też ciało leczyć potraficie, i to jak? Boże zmiłuj się! Chciałem coś powiedzieć w obronie mego zawodu, pan Jan jednak mówić mi nie pozwolił, schwycił tylko gwałtownie za moją rękę i ciągnął dalej: – Oh! dajże pokój, nie myślę przecież z tobą prowadzić rozmowy, do jakiego rodzaju zmian patologicznych prowadzi rozdrażnienie nerwów; ja się na tem nie znam, ja wierzę w twoją, w waszą mądrość lekarską, a przynajmniej udaję dla przyzwoitości, że wierzą, ale nie rozpowiadaj mi o niej, bo mnie to śmieszy. Czyś ty kochał kiedy kobietę, doktorze? – spytał mnie nagle mój niewierzący pacjent. – Czy ja kochałem? – odparłem – dziwne pytanie, na które jednak odpowiem szczerze. Nie miałem czasu na miłość, uczyłem się, zaglądałem do serc i żołądków ludzi zmarłych; kiedyż więc miałem zaglądać w oczy ładnych kobiet? – O! i jak dobrze zrobiłeś. Widzisz, patrz na mnie, na moją starość, na moją samotność, cierpienia. Wiesz, co mi osładza życie, co dla mnie balsamem jest na straszne rany, jakie mi w niem zadano? Oto to jedno, że i ja nie kochałem nigdy kobiety, że to, co mam, com już stracił, nie poszło na komedję życia, tak nędznie przez nie na scenie świata odgrywane, że nie raz miałem prawo, ba! nawet mam go i dzisiaj, parsknąć w oczy śmiechem tym malowanym lalkom, którym szło o schwycenie kilkakroć sto tysięcy, spoczywających w mojej szkatule. – Jak to? Więc pan? – spytałem zdziwiony. – Nie kochałeś się? – dokończył pan Jan. – Tak jest, nie kochałem kobiety. Widzisz, doszedłem do tego, iż myślę, że Bóg stworzywszy mężczyznę, stworzył potem, dla odebrania mu szczęścia, kobietę, a w serce mężczyzny wlał miłość. – I znów go obserwował, a przekonał się, że zanadto nieszczęśliwym go zrobił; chciał to wynagrodzić i zesłał drugie uczucie, uczucie przyjaźni, która musi być zawsze nienamiętną, jeźli ma być prawdziwą. Ja byłem szczęśliwy zupełnie, bo tylko drugiego doświadczyłem uczucia, a to nauczyło mnie strzec się pierwszego. Ty nie masz doktorze wyobrażenia, jakim ja byłem przyjacielem, i jak mi wydarto tego, kogo całem ukochałem sercem. Znikł on, znikł, znikł w chwili, kiedy się uśmiechało życie, młodość, wszystko, a tego wszystkiego przyczyną była kobieta. Dziś rocznica jego śmierci, dal twojej nauki opowiem ci tę historję. Smutną jest ona i bardzo boli, z niej dowiesz się dlaczego czują żal taki do kobiet, dlaczego ich nienawidzę. – Andrzej! Przynieś tu parę butelek wina i podaj świecę do cygara doktorowi. Tu pan Jan przerwał na chwilę, wielkim haustem pociągnął wino z kieliszka, nalał nowego z przyniesionych przez Andrzeja butelek, cygaro zapalił i tak dalej rzecz swoją prowadził: – Urocze to słowo „młodość”, byłem i ja, doktorze mój, młodym, co się zowie, człowiekiem, szalałem jak inni, żyłem wszystkimi danymi mi przez Boga zmysłami. W tych latach szaleństw, na szkolnej ławie jeszcze zawarłem przyjaźń na śmierć i życie, na radość i smutek, na szczęście i cierpienia, z dzielnym człowiekiem, tak, dobrze mówię, dzielnym, nazywali go wszyscy. Połączyła nas wspólność położenia. On i ja pochodziliśmy z zamożnych gniazd staroszlacheckich. On i ja byliśmy sierotami i jednocześnie przy wstąpieniu do uniwersytetu usamowolniono nas, byliśmy więc panami dosyć sporych majątków. Demokratyczne przekonania nie pozwoliły nam wyróżniać się od reszty naszych kolegów, więc pomimo tego, że stać nas było na lepsze mieszkanko, wynajęliśmy pokoik trzeciego piętra w kamiennicy położonej vis-à-vis zamku na Krakowskiem przedmieściu. Nazywano nas Kastorem i Poluksem, my zaś między sobą mężem i żoną; na mnie niestety przypadła godność druga; pochodziło to z pewnej miękkości, jak a cechowała w on czas mój charakter… Ach! prawda, mówię ci o sobie, zamiast o nim, który był wzorem człowieka, wzorem młodzieńca. Piękny jak Endymion, wysmukły, czoło wyniosłe, oko czarne, rzucające na przemian błyskawicami i pogodą, pełne tego szlachetnego ognia, co zdaje się wypalać wszystko złe, jakie w twojej znajduje się myśli. Nos, usta, czarne wąsiki, ocieniające twarz jego, długie pukle kruczych włosów, czyniły go ideałem męzkiej piękności. Ja, co go znałem jak siebie samego, com wiedział wszystkie myśli, które gnieździły się po komórkach jego mózgu, jam w tych myślach jednej złej nie dopatrzył się nigdy. Mój Władek Bończa, doktorze był człowiekiem bez grzechu. Nie ja tylko uznawałem jego doskonałość: od kamieniczego stróża, do gryzetki mieszkającej na czwartem piętrze nad nami, wszyscy z naszych sąsiadów uważali pana Władysława za doskonałość taką, iż we wszystkich sprawach ważniejszych zasięgali jego rady. Znasz doktorze półświatek, wiesz, jak wiele z tych upadłych istot popycha na zatracenie nędza i rozpacz, te dwa najokropniejsze poradniki. Nasza sąsiadka z czwartego piętra należała do tych nieszczęśliwych istot. Czy zrozumieć ty możesz, doktorze, czem jest szlachetne uczucie u takiej kobiety? Nie! My tak surowo sądzić przyzwyczailiśmy się te istoty. Bądź co bądź, pokochała ona Władysława, po swojemu, ale szalenie. Co ja, co ty, doktorze, czyniłbyś w takim razie?... A wiesz co powiedział jej Władysław? Dwa słowa tylko, dwa, a jakie potężne, które ją odrodziły. Były to słowa przebaczenia i rady. „Zostań uczciwą”, powiedział jej Władysław, i uczciwą została. Pomógł jej radą i dał sposób wyjścia z błota, w które popchnęła ją rozpacz. Opowiedziałem ci doktorze ten fakt, żebyś z niego ocenił człowieka, żebyś go zrozumiał. Takim surowym Katonem, takim człowiekiem, którego szanować i kochać zarazem trzeba było, był zawsze Władysław. Nieraz w długich rozmyślaniach moich naznaczyłem człowiekowi temu w przyszłości rolę wielką; widziałem go na czele społeczeństwa, ukazującego nowe drogi pobrudzonemu światu. Bałem się tylko jednej rzeczy, truchlałem, miałem złe przeczucia, które się niestety sprawdziły, bałem się o to, by człowiek ten nie pokochał kobiety siebie niegodnej. Czułem, że takie serce jak jego, taki charakter, jeźli pokocha, to na wieczność, bez granic, a jeźli takiegoż samego w zamian uczucia nie otrzyma, zginie. W tem miejscu pan Jan zamienił swój kieliszek na szklankę, wlał do niej wina, nowy haust pociągnął i tak dalej mówił: – Modne to są podobno dotąd bale i koncerty na dobroczynne cele; ta szalejąca, wystraszona i wygorsowana dobroczynność, doprawdy śmiechu warta. Oddajcie dziesiątą część tego, co kosztuje wasz frak lub wasza suknia na bal lub koncert, a nędza zyska więcej jak wtedy, gdy to niby z poświęceniem dla niej suwać będziecie po sali swoje elegancko ubrane nogi. Daremna jednak uwaga; tak było i tak będzie. Był tedy koncert na dochód niezamożnych kolegów naszych. Władek grał przecudownie, był uczniem Dobrzyńskiego i Moniuszki, którzy się nim szczycili. Gra jego nosiła na sobie cechę jego charakteru: pełna myśli i słodyczy, czyniła zawsze na słuchaczu niezatarte wrażenie. Koncert tym razem był świetny i nader liczny, sala była natłoczoną, a Władysław po odegraniu którejś z szalonych Lisztowskich kompozycji, obsypywany oklaskami aż do znudzenia. Nie wsłuchiwałem się wtedy w grę jego, bo nie lubię tych palcołomnych Lisztowskich wariacji. Przez cały koncert za to obserwowałem jakąś młodziutką, uroczą dzieweczkę, siedzącą przy jakimś eleganckim w podeszłym wieku jegomości. Po skończonej grze Władysława widziałem, jak dziewczę szeptało coś do ucha swemu towarzyszowi, który wstał i udał się w stronę drzwi wchodzących do pokoju, z którego wychodzili koncertanci. Przeszła mała pauza, jegomość powrócił na swoje krzesło, przesiedział aż do końca, a potem podawszy ramię dziewczynce, wyszedł wraz z nią, zmieszawszy się w tłumie. Zjawisko tej dzieweczki i jej zniknięcie zatarło się w mojej pamięci. Zaczytany w książkach, nie umiałem zwracać wtedy jeszcze uwagi na oczy ładnych dziewcząt. Poznałem ją później… Ale nie chcę uprzedzać wypadków. – Słuchaj dalej doktorze. Tu nowy haust przerwał na chwilę opowiadanie. Twarz pana Jana przybierała kolor coraz więcej czerwony. Zrobiłem mu uwagę, że to zaszkodzić mu może, machnął ręką i odparł: – Daj pokój, mnie już nic zaszkodzić ani pomóc nie może. To wino dobre, odświeża pamięć, a gasi pragnienie. – Po koncercie wracaliśmy tedy z Władkiem do domu. On był jakiś nie swój i zadumany. Nie zamieniwszy ze sobą słowa, doszliśmy do domu. – Co tobie jest, Władku? – spytałem, gdyśmy do stołu zasiedli. – Nie wiem – odparł – jestem smutny, ciężko mi na duszy, a sprawy sobie zdać z tego usposobienia nie mogę. – Czy cię koncert rozstroił? – Może; nie lubię popisywać się publicznie, gram dla siebie. Zwykle oklaski mnie irytują, zdają mi się one być dobrymi dla pajaca w cyrku, a nie dla muzyka, który muzyką swoją myśli i duszę spowiada. – Pozwól, że na tym punkcie muszę ci powiedzieć otwarcie: jesteś zbyt drażliwym; taki zwyczaj, przemienić trudno. Jeźli grasz dobrze, chcesz żeby gwizdali? Daruj, to trochę za dzikie. – Nie to, mój bracie; kiedy gram, chciałbym, żeby milczeli; gdy klaszczą, brzydzę się sobą, czuję, że muzykiem-artystą nie jestem, bom powinien w myśl moją, w mój ton, tak ich zakląć, że skamieniałym ich dłoniom powinno zabraknąć sił do oklasku. Wiesz, co mnie dziś spotkało? – Nie, wiem; powiedzże mi, a prędko, bo niespokojny jestem. – Poproszono mnie o udzielenie lekcji. – A ty odmówiłeś, naturalnie. – Nie, przyjąłem. Prosił mnie o to sam Dobrzyński, któremu czasu braknie. Prośba była tak gorąca, że odmówić nie byłem w stanie. I kogoż to masz uczyć? – spytałem zaciekawiony. – Kobietę, szesnastoletnią pannę, podobno ładną. Nie znam jej. Ojciec, siwy staruszek, był u mnie w garderobie w czasie koncertu. Przypomniałem sobie owego jegomości i owo czarnookie dziewczę. Nie wiem dlaczego, zabiło mi serce gwałtownie jakimś silnym niepokojem, – prędko jednak odtrąciłem od siebie wszystkie złe myśli, i uśmiechnąwszy się, rzekłem mu: – A więc winszuję ci uczennicy. Cudowna, jak ukraińska rusałka, świeża jak brzoskwinia niezerwana z drzewa, urocza aż do zakochania. Władku! – zakończyłem, grożąc mu palcem – pamiętaj tylko, abyś się nie zakochał; miłość, to strasznie niedobre uczucie. – O, miłość! – odparł – dla mnie to przepaść; bądź spokojny. Jeżli nawiedzi ona którą z komórek mojego serca, to pozostanie tam gościem aż do zgonu; ale szukać jej będę dobrze, i wtedy dopiero gościnność ofiaruję, gdy znajdę istotę godną mego uczucia. – A czy ją znajdziesz? – spytałem z powątpiewaniem. – W takim razie serce pustkowiem stać będzie. Władysław przez cały ten wieczór, mimo tego, że chciałem wszelkimi sposobami mego dowcipu rozweselić go, pozostał w swem dziwnem usposobieniu. Po kolacji zasiadł do fortepianu i długo coś marzył, grając jakieś swoje fantazje i improwizacje. Ja, profan muzyki, czułem w nich cały poemat jego miłości, całą burzę jego uczuć. Miłość, to jak ochronna ospa w życiu młodego człowieka. Jeźli kochać umie, jeźli kocha, chroni go ona od fałszywych kroków, od nieszczęścia. Kto jej nie przebywa, nie jest człowiekiem. Odpowiednio do wypadków i okoliczności, zabija lub daje życie, upadla lub podnosi, zaszczyca lub hańbi. Władysław mój należał do tych ludzi, których miłość zabija. Szkaradna zawierucha panowała na dworze. Była zima, salony karnawał. Niepochopny do zawierania znajomości, domator, nie bywałem nigdzie, z tego też powodu i karnawał spokojnie i bez wrzawy mi schodził, nie różnił się więc od każdej innej pory roku. Władysław od owego wieczoru stracił humor zupełnie, był milczący i zadumany, fortepian za to pod jego ręką wypowiadał mi wszystko, co mu się w sercu działo. W domu siedział bardzo mało, widoczną było rzeczą, że coś mu cięży. Bywało nieraz chciał mi coś mówić i w Polowie zaczętego frazesu przerwał. Dopytywać się nie chciałem, bo byłoby to z mej strony niedyskrecją. W karnawał więc i w dzień takiej zawieruchy, powrócił raz do domu wcześniej niż zwykle; ja siedziałem zatopiony w starym ręko piśmie, odczytując z niego charakterystykę XVIII wieku, przez jakiegoś ówczesnego szlachcica, dobrze patrzącego na stosunki społeczne chwili, rozumnie napisaną. Władysław więc wszedł, a raczej wpadł do pokoju. Z wesołej piosenki, którą nucił przebywając schody, wnosić mogłem, że jest w dobrym humorze. – Dzień dobry, Janku, co robisz? – spytał, kładąc mi ręce na ramieniu i przechylając się nad rękopismem. – Jak zwykle – odparłem – odczytuję hieroglify przeszłości. – O, musisz mi te twoje hieroglify poświęcić dzisiaj. – Z ochotą – odrzekłem, składając książkę. – Bracie mój, mam do ciebie prośbę jedną. – Tysiącom zadość uczynię, nie tylko jednej, mów. – Kiedy to dziwna prośba. – Ależ mów, nie marudź. – Oto dziś o dziewiątej włożysz frak, biały krawat, Jane rękawiczki, lakierki i tak dalej, i pójdziesz ze mną na bal. – Na bal! ja?! – zawołałem zdziwiony. – Tak jest, ty, bracie. – Gdzie? – Do Górskich. – Co to za jedni? Ja ich nie znam. Władysław wstał, przeszedł się parę razy po pokoju, widocznie wzburzony i niespokojny. Po małej chwilce zatrzymał się przede mną i spokojnym już, ale silnym głosem na wpół cicho mówił: – Daruj mi Janie, ja ci to już dawno powiedzieć winienem… ja kocham. Ty rozumiesz to słowo, co znaczyć ma u mnie. Ty mnie znasz, wiesz, że ja żartować nie potrafię z uczucia. Ta, którą kocham, jest moją uczennicą, widziałeś ją na koncercie. Nie wiem, dlaczego zadrżałem mimo woli. – Władysław ciągnął dalej: – chcę, abyś ją poznał; ona także pragnie cię widzieć, tyle jej o tobie mówiłem. – I ona tam będzie? – Będzie u siebie. Jej ojciec jest wspólnikiem bankiera Sylwana, i on to właśnie bal wydaje. Jestem tam proszony o swoją i twoją osobę. Cóż? idziesz? Wszak prawda? – Będę o ósmej ubrany czekał na ciebie. Im bliżej było godziny ósmej, tem serce gwałtowniej mi bilo. O szóstej już byłem ubrany i gotów na przedstawienie pani serca mojego przyjaciela. Z uderzeniem ósmej Władysław punktualnie stawił się. Czarny strój, w jaki się przyodział, czynił go pięknym niepospolicie, tak pięknym, że mimo woli wyrwał się z mych ust frazes: Władysławie, jakiś ty piękny! Wybiła dziewiąta. Wyszliśmy razem i wkrótce stanęli przy bramie domu, położonego na Niecałej ulicy. Oświecone rzęsiście okna dały mi poznać, że tu właśnie mieszka zaklęta księżniczka mojego rycerza, że ztąd pochodził Prometeuszowy ogień dla jego serca. Właśnie tylko co zakończono męczącą polkę, pary spoczywały gawędząc, na uboczu siedziały matrony podżyłe. Władysław wszedł pierwszy; uważałem, że pięknością swoją uczynił toż samo wrażenie na wszystkich, co i na mnie; widziałem, jak panny szeptały do siebie z półuśmiechem na ustach, jak matrony pokazywały go głowami, a mężczyźni z widoczną zazdrością śledzili jego kroki. Od drzwi przeciwnych wejściu wbiegło nagle dziewczę, widziane przeze mnie na koncercie; wydała mi się w dwójnasób piękną dzisiaj. Była ubrana skromnie w białą bareżową sukienkę, kosę miała zaplecioną we dwa warkocze długie, spięte po za plecami kokardą amarantowego koloru. Jej ruchy były tak naturalne, niewymuszone, cała postać taka powiewna, twarz taka cudowna, że zdawało się, iż jej od którego z aniołków Murillowskiej Madonny zapożyczyła. Miałem do znajomości form światowych pretensję, a przecież gdy mię Władysław jej przedstawił, zapomniałem, gdzie jestem i nie wiedziałem formalnie, co wśród salonu zrobić ze swoją osobą. Panna Marja (takie było jej imię) umiała mnie wyprowadzić z kłopotu, a uczyniła to tak zgrabnie, tak wdzięcznie, że mojego zakłopotania nikt nie spostrzegł. – Mameczko! – zawołała, zwracając się do osoby już w dość podżyłym wieku – przyjaciel pana Władysława, pan Jan Szarski. – Bardzo mi przyjemnie – odpowiedziała zwykłym frazesem matka. – A mnie bardzo nieprzyjemnie – dodała Mania – że nasze poznanie się dziś dopiero nastąpiło. Ja pana już znam wprawdzie dawno z opowiadania pana Władysława, ale to mi nie wystarczyło; pan wiesz, my kobiety jesteśmy bardzo a bardzo ciekawe, i trzeba nam umieć ustępować, inaczej wojna. – Kapituluję już z góry przed taką straszną groźbą, i gdybym wiedział był o ciekawości pani w poznaniu tak mizernego indywiduum, jakiem jest moja osoba, byłbym już od dawna z całą przyjemnością ciekawości pani zadosyć uczynił. – Jak to? Więc Władysław nic panu o mnie nie mówił? – Nic, pani; za to ja wiele o pani myślałem. – A jak? jak? proszę pana – ciągnęła dalej indagując. – Że pani lubisz muzykę, że… że… – O, to wszyscy muzykę lubić muszą, ale coś pan myślał o mnie? o mojem ja? jak się wyrażają filozofowie. Myślałem długo, jak wybrnąć z tej plątaniny nic nieznaczących, salonowych frazesów, które, przyznać muszę, zawsze mnie fatalnie męczyły, gdy w tem z dala spostrzegłem Władysława prowadzącego pod rękę jakąś prześliczną blondynkę, a na czole Marji chmurkę i zmarszczki gniewu. Ciągle w pamięci stała mi myśl główna, że Władysław kocha Manię. Czem więc jest Mania jako moralna jednostka,, zbadać koniecznie pragnąłem; ujrzawszy tę chmurkę, nie namyślając się więcej, odparłem wprost na uczynione mi zapytanie: – Myślę przede wszystkiem, że pani lubisz się gniewać. – Zkąd pan to wnosi? – Z chmurki, którą na pani czole od paru minut obserwuję. – A! – zawołała żywo, kończąc śmiechem srebrzystym – to pan taki biegły fizjonomista? – To punkt, co do którego jestem zarozumiały, pani. – No, więc kończ pan dalej swoje badania fizjonomiczne, czekam. W rozmowie tej było coraz więcej wyzywającego tonu. Nie zrozumiałem, czego to na pozór tak młode, tak naiwne dziewczątko chce się ode mnie dowiedzieć? Chciałem być w pozycji badającego, nie badanego, a więc po małej pauzie odrzekłem: – Już skończyłem, pani, czekam teraz na sąd z jej strony. Mania spojrzała bystro na mnie swojemu czarnemi oczyma, głęboko, tak, jak kobiety patrzeć umieją, kiedy chcą kogoś przywiązać do siebie złotym sznurkiem miłości, i nagle znów wyzywająco spytała: – Czy pan kochałeś kiedy? – Ja? – spytałem zdziwiony. – Tak, pan; jest to wiadomość konieczna dla mnie do wyrobienia sobie o nim sądu. – A więc jeżeli tak – odpowiedziałem – nie kochałem się nigdy. – A co pan nazywasz miłością? – ciągnęła dalej tymże samym tonem Mania. – Nie wiem, bo nie zaznałem tego uczucia. Nastąpiła chwila pauzy, w której toż samo wejrzenie się powtórzyło. – Ależ jej definicje musiałeś pan przecie sobie utworzyć. – Czytałem w książkach do dwóch tysięcy tych definicji, ale przyznam się pani, że na wytworzenie jej w mych poglądach nie straciłem ani sekundy czasu. – I cóżbyś pan więc uczynił, gdybyś się zakochał? – Co? Wszakże jestem mężczyzną; oświadczyłbym się i ożenił. – A gdyby ta, którą pan pokochałeś, nie przyjęła pańskich uczuć, obyś uczynił wtedy? – Wszystko, aby swoje postanowienie zmieniła. – A gdyby to nic nie pomogło? – O, pani, w to nie wierzę; pomócby musiało. Gdyby jednak… ha! ożeniłbym się z inną. – Tak na zimno, bez miłości… z szacunku, nieprawdaż? – Niech mi pani wierzy, że umiałbym odnaleźć w sercu mem uczucie, które żonie mej w zupełności by wystarczyło. – Otóż to, to lubię, to po męsku. A wiesz pan, co mówi Władysław? że on… on by umarł! I śmiechem, ogromnem śmiechem, strasznym, piekielnym, zakończyła słowo ostatnie. Oniemiałem… a ona, jak sarna, uleciała ode mnie, muzyka bowiem zaczęła kadryla. Machinalnie usiadłem na opodal stojącej otomance i przypatrywałem się, nie widząc tańczących. – Podczas kolacji dokończymy rozmowy – zawołała z miejsca, na którem ze swoim tancerzem stała. Długo ciągnął się kadryl. Bezmyślnie przypatrując się tańcującym, myślałem wciąż o Władysławie. Śmiech jej przeraził mnie, jak jęk pogrzebowego dzwonu, jak nuta żałośnej pieśni. Analizowałem całą rozmowę, rozbierałem każde słowo, każdy ruch i spojrzenie, i czułem, że mi się mąci w głowie, że bliskim jestem wariacji, szaleństwa. Skończył się kadryl, skończyła polka i mazur zamaszysty. Znać dano do kolacji. Goście wyszli z salonu, zostałem w nim ja, sam jeden tylko. Nie byłem zdolny w tej chwili mówić do nikogo; usiadłem blizko pianina i myślałem. Nagle tuż obok mnie poczułem oddech, obejrzałem się – przede mną stała Mania. – I o czem? jeźli wolno wiedzieć – spytała. – Tym razem o pani, a właściwie o jej śmiechu. – Jak to? Czy nie pięknie się śmieję? – dodała z grymasem. – Okropnie – odparłem poważnie. – Wytłumacz że mi pan to jaśniej. – Mówię, okropnie, bo pani umiesz śmiać się tam, gdzie płakać trzeba. – A fi! Ja płakać? – Wszakże jesteś pani kobietą; cóż ją więcej ustroić może, jak łza? – A, panie, stoimy na dwóch biegunach: pan idealista, ja córka swego wieku; pan bujasz po niebie, mnie nauczono ziemi się trzymać; pan chcesz, żebym płakała, a ja tylko śmiać i bawić się lubię. – A, pani, żal mi Władysława. Pani zabijesz tego człowieka niezawodnie. – Albo mu dam życie rozumne, racjonalne, życie z jutrem, z rzeczywistością. – Pani tak pojmujesz życie? O, biedny Władysławie! – Życie – dodała szybko, przerywając mi ostatnie słowo, jak ja życie pojmuję, chcesz pan wiedzieć? Siadaj i posłuchaj; zagram ci życie kobiety, takie życie, o jakiem ja myślę. I usiadła do fortepianu. Kształtną swą kibić przegięła ku mojej stronie, oczy swe czarne utopiła w mych oczach, a ja, skamieniały, siedziałem, słuchając gry jej. Czy słyszałeś kiedy doktorze powiastkę o wężu, co magnetyzuje wiewiórkę, aby ją ubezwładnić i pożreć? Takim wężem była ona, ja wiewiórką. Muzyka jej zaś była tym magnetycznym płynem, który mnie nieruchomym czynił, który zabierał wszystkie pięć zmysłów, jakimi Bóg mnie obdarzył. Grał… co? zgadnij doktorze. O… piekielnie grała Szopenowski Etude. Słyszałem tam w nim burzę namiętności, i widziałem, jak ta namiętność z szaloną łatwością pokonywała wszelkie na drodze przeszkody. Zdawało mi się, że to rozhukany uragan, co niszczy wszystko na swojej drodze. Było to studium, ćwiczenie niby, grane dla wprawy, ale widziałeś w nim całego ducha egzekutorki, przewrotnego jak sam szatan, i przepaścistego jak otchłań. Czułem, jak drgały wszystkie moje nerwy, jak głowa mi pałała, mózg zdawał mi się być przywalony tysiącem funtów ciężaru. Przez cały czas gry swojej nie spuszczała ani na chwilę oczów z mojej twarzy, śledziła niemi, badała wrażenia, tak jak ty to czynisz, doktorze, zimnym swoim skalpelem, gdy chcesz się dowiedzieć, na co twój pacjent umarł. O! wydała mi się wtedy straszną, czułem, że wobec tej kobiety nic się na świecie nie ostoi, a przypomniawszy sobie Władysława, struchlałem. Muzyka coraz więcej szarpała mi duszę, nie mogłem dłużej wytrzymać, schwyciłem ją więc za rękę, wołając: O, daj pani spokój, przestań… twoja muzyka zabić może! – Roześmiała się znowu i odparła: – No cóż, zrozumiałeś pan wreszcie moje pojęcie życia kobiety? Szopen w tym Etiudzie zamknął je dokładnie, jam panu to wytłumaczyła. Życie, panie, to studium, to ćwiczenie w walce o lepsze. Między nami, piękną połową ludzką, nie ma innych charakterów, tylko takie; my chcemy walczyć, pokonywać, zwyciężać, nic nie dając w zamian. – Pani się mylisz – wyszeptałem – to byłoby potwornem. – Nie – odparła – to tylko jest prawdziwem. – Czemże w takim razie jest uczucie, poświęcenie, miłość wreszcie? – Czem? – spytała figlarnie, zawracając oczami – pytasz mnie pan, czem jest miłość? – Tu zamyśliła się poważnie. – Ha! powiem to panu kiedyś, później, za lat parę, bo dotąd nie rozumiem tego uczucia, nie widziałam go i nie czułam. – A Władysław! – zawołałem z przerażeniem. – Wła-dy-sław – mówiła zdziwiona niby moim wykrzyknikiem – chcesz pan wiedzieć, jaką rolę w mem życiu gra Władysław? – Kończ pani, kończ, na Boga! – zawołałem niecierpliwy. – O, tego Ererdowskiego pianina, na którem wypowiedziałam moje pojęcie o życiu? Uczę się na nim. – A jeźli mu rozmowę naszą powtórzę? jeżeli powiem, że uczucia swoje marnuje, że pani… – O, przepraszam, nie wiesz pan, z kim walczysz; będzie to nowa trudność do pokonania, zdobędę więcej doświadczenia, a mój Etude zyska na precyzji i wdzięku w wykonaniu. W tej chwili goście zaczęli wychodzić z Sali, w której dano kolację. Widziałem Władysława, jak szczęśliwy i uśmiechnięty przystąpił do Mani i wpatrywał się z lubością w jej czarujące oczy. Westchnąłem, serce ból mi szarpnął, oczy łzą zaszły. Schwyciłem za kapelusz i od tej zgrai lalek malowanych uciekłem. Czem są, doktorze, wytłumacz mi, wszystkie postanowienia ludzkie wobec wszystkich prądów namiętności, jakie niemi kierują? Uciekając z balu, miałem silne postanowienie tam nie zajrzeć więcej, opowiedzieć całą rozmowę Władysławowi, zakląć na wszystko, aby tam bywać przestał. Darmo jednak, nie dotrzymałem postanowienia. Bywałem tam często, tak często, iż zapomniałem o hieroglifach przeszłości, o moich księgach i nauce. Ta kobieta miała dziwny wpływ na mnie. Pewnego dnia otrzymałem telegram z Paryża o niebezpiecznej chorobie mego stryja. Jechać musiałem i pojechałem, zostawiając Władysława w Warszawie. W Paryżu przesiedzieć musiałem całe dwa lata przy łóżku tego, któremu zawdzięczam wszystko. Władysław nie odpowiadał mi nic na listy, więc i ja zamilkłem. Co się z nim działo i z Manią, nic od nikogo dowiedzieć się nie mogłem. Nareszcie nadeszła chwila mojego powrotu do kraju. Z gorączką pakowałem me rzeczy, aby jak najprędzej wyruszyć i ujrzeć ukochane miejsca, w których tyle pięknych chwil życia spędziłem. Jakoż wkrótce znalazłem się w drodze. W Monachjum wypadało mi się zatrzymać i zwiedzić rzeczy godne widzenia. Dzień jeden tylko chciałem im poświęcić, bo ciągnęły mnie do Warszawy wspomnienia. Przejrzałem Pinakotekę nową i wszedłem do starej, obejrzałem już wszystkie arcydzieła Rubensa, Van Dyka, Velasqueza i Carlo Dolce. Do tej chwili nie widziałem nic z arcydzieł Rafaela. Przewodnik objaśniał mnie, że znajdują się one w Sali. Tam pospieszyłem. Nagle za sobą usłyszałem gwałtowny kaszel znajomego mi głosu. Obejrzałem się – przed Madonną siedział mężczyzna. Twarz schorowana, ozdobiona ceglastym rumieńcem, włosy prawie siwe, poorane zmarszczkami czoło i ironiczny uśmiech na twarzy, zakryły przede mną człowieka, poznać go nie mogłem. Wpatrywałem się tylko, przypominając wszystkie zdarzenia życia, w których mógłbym tę twarz odnaleźć. I byłbym długo tak szukał, gdyby się mój nieznajomy nie odezwał. – Jania! przyjacielu mój! jak się masz? – Władysławie! zawołałem, czując głos dawnego mego przyjaciela – to ty? Co się z ciebie zrobiło? na Boga! – Długa to powieść, mój bracie, nie mówmy o tem. Siadaj obok mnie i podziwiaj arcydzieła mistrzów. Tu znów się zakaszlał. – Co tobie? mój bracie, tyś chory! – zawołałem niespokojny. Władysław przyłożył chustkę do ust i starannie ją przed Miom okiem zakrywając, schował do kieszeni. Widziałem jednak na niej wielkie czerwone plamy krwi. Władysław widocznie chciał odwrócić uwagę moją, bo patrząc na Madonnę Rafaelowską, znaną w historii sztuki pod nazwą „della Sedia”, zawołał: – Patrz, Janie, podziwiaj, jak ona kochać umie! – Kto? – spytałem bezmyślnie. – Madonna – odparł z ironicznym uśmiechem. – Ona jedna tylko kochała, ona czuć potrafiła, i dla tego jest matką tego, co świat zbawił. – Bluźnisz kobietom, Władysławie; wszakże i ty matkę miałeś. – Ale uścisków jej nie pamiętam. Wreszcie kobieta kocha wtedy dopiero, gdy jest matką. – A żona? kochanka? Władysław drgnął, dreszcz przebiegł po jego ciele, i odezwał się do mnie: – Ach! jak tu zimno; chodź, już pójdziemy. Rumieńce na jego twarzy nabrały ciemniejszego koloru, zakaszlał się znów i znów „zimno” powtórzył, chociaż mnie było bardzo gorąco. Podałem mu więc ramię i podążyliśmy ku drzwiom głównym. Fiakier oczekiwał nas. Odprawiwszy swego, odwiozłem go do hotelu i tam natychmiast przeniosłem me rzeczy i sam się ulokowałem. Władysław położył się do łóżka. Był osłabiony mocno. Posłałem po jakiegoś lekarza, Niemca, który po zbadaniu chorego powiedział do mnie: – Przyjaciel pański dłużej jak tydzień przeżyć nie może. Straszną była dla mnie ta wiadomość. Po wyjściu lekarza zapytał mnie Władysław: – Cóż ci powiedział doktor? – Że potrzebujesz odpoczynku koniecznie, że parę dni przeleżysz w łóżku. – Widać nie zna się na medycynie – odparł mi Władysław. – Ja niedługo umrzeć muszę, ja to czuję, i dla tego Janie jutro wracamy do kraju. Tu byłoby mi straszno umierać, bez swojskiej ziemi, bez swojskiego nieba – ja bym i w grobie spokojnie spać nie mógł. – Ale co bredzisz? mój kochany, wszakżem nie dziecko. Prędzej czy później, to wszystko jedno, a mniej cierpienia. Janie, jedziemy jutro, jutro koniecznie. Chcę jechać sam, jeźli mi towarzyszyć nie będziesz. To moje niezłomne postanowienie, nie odwiedziesz mnie od niego. Nazajutrz tedy ruszyliśmy w drogę, w trzy dni stanęliśmy w Warszawie. Zwołałem wszystkich najznakomitszych lekarzy – nic nie pomogło. Niemiecki lekarz powiedział dobrze – Władysław dogorywał. Na czwarty dzień po przyjeździe naszym zawołał mnie do łóżka. – Słuchaj, poczciwy mój Janku – szeptał – jeźli ją spotkasz, powiedz jej, że ją kocham bardzo, za wiele może, i że jej przebaczam. Nie potrzebowałem się pytać, komu przebacza, bo czułem to. – Majątek mój rozdaj biednym, a na mogiłę moją przyjdź czasem zmówić pacierz. Jakoś tam lżej będzie, gdy ty pamiętać o mnie będziesz. Bądź zdrów, bądź zdrów, dobry mój jedyny przyjacielu. Marjo!... To były ostatnie słowa tego człowieka. Umarł, wymawiając jej imię. O, doktorze, rozpaczy mojej opowiedzieć ci nie umiem, nie potrafię. Na głowie mojej ciążyły wszystkie nieprzyjemne obowiązki administracji pogrzebowej; poszedłem tedy kupować trumnę. Świat do dziś ma dziwne jakieś zwyczaje. Jednym z najdziwniejszych jest moda, moda nawet na trumny. W owej chwili używano trumien metalowych. Poszedłem więc dla przyjaciela kupić metalową trumnę i krzyż nad mogiłę obstalować. Znasz, doktorze, skład metalowych wyrobów na Królewskiej ulicy? Tam skierowałem moje kroki. Złamany i przybity, wszedłem do tego handlu pośmiertnych ozdób. Nie widziałem, co się naokoło mnie działo, uderzył mnie jednak dziwny kontrast, jaki w sali panował. Obok trumien znalazłem tam przedmioty, służące do zabawy i ozdoby salonów. Zajęty komisant nie miał czasu za mną rozmawiać; zadumany więc oparłem łokieć na trumnie, a puściwszy wodzę myślom, biegłem w przeszłość. I przypomniała mi się chwila owa, kiedy mi ta kobieta swój etude zagrała. Czułem, jak wszystka krew burzyć się we mnie zaczynała. Żądałem w tej chwili zemsty, zemsty strasznej. Nagle drzwi się rozwarły na rozścież, a do salonu wbiegła kobieta. Oniemiałem, doktorze. To była ona, ona, piękniejsza jeszcze stokroć jak dawniej, dziś dodawał jej jeszcze uroku wykwintny strój, pełny tych świecidełek, które kobiety tak umiejętnie używać umieją dla uwydatnienia swych wdzięków. Byłem w tej chwili w tem samem położeniu jak ongi w salonie na balu. Ona spostrzegła mnie natychmiast i zbliżyła się szybko, wołając: – A! nareszcie przybywasz pan. Zkądże? jeźli spytać wolno. – Nie sam, pani. – Jak to? Ożeniłeś się pan może? Tem lepiej. – Nie, pani, przywiozłem umarłego. – No patrz pan, jakie to śmieszne panują kontrasty w życiu: ja przychodzę kupić kołyskę, a pan… – Ja trumnę – dodałem ponuro. – No, to sądzę jednak nie przeszkodzi panu pomóc mi gustem swoim w wyborze kołyski dla mojego aniołka, który wkrótce na świat przyjdzie; wszak prawda, panie? W tej chwili jej krzesło; usiadła, końce, końce swej drobnej nóżki oparła na biegunie opodal stojącej kołyski i bujać nią poczęła. – Krew biła mi do głowy. Widziałem kobietę, która była przyczyną śmierci mojego przyjaciela, a jednak mówić nic nie śmiałem; ona dziwny wpływ wywierała na mnie. Szczebiotała ciągle o tem, jak ona dla swego dziecięcia przystroi pokoik, jak go ubierać będzie… O, Władysława, o człowieka, któremu zabrała życie, nawet nie spytała. Zdawało mi się, że widzę kobietę, która mojego przyjaciela nie znała nigdy, nie wiedziała, że on istnieje nawet na świecie. Oburzenie moje wzrastało. Po chwili więc ze źle skrywaną wściekłością zawołałem: – A wieszże pani, dla kogo ta trumna? Wiesz, że w niej spoczywać będzie ten, któregoś ty zabiła? – Który? panie – spytała mnie spokojnie. – Więc ich tylu było?! – zawołałem oburzony. – Ale żaden z nich tyle wart nie był, ile mój Władysław. Pani ciężko za niego przed Bogiem odpowiesz. On cię jeszcze w życiu za te zbrodnie ukarze. – Za co? – odparła, brwi marszcząc. – Że kochano się we mnie, cóż ja temu winną być mogłam lub mogę? – Cóż więc, na Boga, u ciebie pani jest miłość? Poszłaś za mąż, jesteś mężatką, zrozumiałaś więc przeto to uczucie; objaśnij mnie, niech wiem, niech cię w mem przekonaniu przynajmniej uniewinnię. – Prawda, panie – odrzekła – ta kołyska z tych czterech będzie najpiękniejszą… Proszę mi ją odesłać do domu według wiadomego adresu. Chodź pan – dodała, zwracając się ku mnie – odpowiem panu na jego pytanie; podaj mi swoje ramię. Bezwiednie rękę jej podałem; ona pociągnęła mnie w stronę swojego mieszkania. A dziwnem było ono. Eleganckie i pyszne, smutne i wesołe, tak jak usposobienie tej kobiety. Tu stał Apollo Belwederski, tam wisiała Matka Boża, a przed nią gorzała lampa. Na ścianach, obok obrazów podniosłej treści, widziałeś bachanalje kokotek. W kąciku stało toż samo Erardowskie pianino, na którem temu parą laty odegrała mi swoje życie. – Siadaj pan – zawołała, gdyśmy weszli, ja pójdę się przebrać. Machinalnie rzuciłem się na fotel, założyłem na krzyż ręce i czekałem, myśląc na tym sfinksem prawdziwym. O! gdybym na wiadomość o śmierci Władysława dojrzał choć chmurkę na jej czole, choć jedno drgnięcie oka, byłbym jej wszystko przebaczył, bo tak była piękną! Nie długo czekałem. Weszła w całym majestacie swojej piękności i nie mówiąc do mnie słowa, usiadła przy pianinie. Po małej pauzie rzekła do mnie: – Słyszałeś pan kiedyś ode mnie, czem jest życie kobiety; posłuchaj teraz, czem miłość? Nie powie ci tego żadna, bo się bać będzie twego rozczarowania. Ja co innego… je jestem już pewną swego tryumfu. Słuchaj pan, słuchaj dobrze. I grać zaczęła. Z pierwszych tonów zaraz poznałem, co to będzie za muzyka. Zdało mi się, że słyszę strzelca, którego rusałki na śmierć łachocą; że całe piekło szatanów śmieje się do rozpuku, że świat ze mną tańczy. I sam, ogarnięty tym szałem, mimo boleści, co szarpała duszę, uśmiechnąłem się – śmiać się chciałem. Było to Szopenowski Scherzo, żart szalony i wesoły. Czasem zabrzęczała tam jakaś smętna nuta, niby łza żalu, ale ją wnet śmiech zacierał. Widziałem to czyste niebo miłości, ale tylko przez sekundę, a w całej muzyce czułem jedną, niegodną myśl, scherzo. – Kończyła grę, ostatnie akordy minorowe były przepowiednią śmierci. – Skończyłam, panie. Tak, życie dla mnie Etiudem, a miłość… miłość to Scherzo. Schwyciłem się za głowę i zawołałem; – I pani tak idziesz przez życie? z taką zasadą? z takiemi przekonaniami? – Tak, panie, i dobrze mi z tem. – Nie obawiając się, że ci to nie wystarczy, że przyjdzie chwila, w której i ty zapragniesz prawdziwego uczucia? – To go znajdę wtedy. – O, straszną jesteś, niebezpieczną kobietą! W tej chwili otworzyły się drzwi i ujrzałem przed sobą zgrzybiałego, obrzydliwego starca. Marja wstała od fortepianu i przedstawiła mnie owemu panu, mówiąc: – Mój mąż – dawny mój znajomy, pan Jan Szarski. – Jej mąż! O, to okropne! – pomyślałem sobie. Szybko więc za kapelusz schwyciłem i, jak przed parą laty, uciekłem, aby pochować mego przyjaciela. Śpi on snem wiecznym. Biedny! On nie pojmował, że życie Etiudem, a miłość to Scherzo. Tu mój pacjent pociągnął znów wino ze szklanki. Twarz jego stała się purpurową. Głowę podniósł do góry i szepnął mi niezrozumiale: – Ach! doktorze, zapomniałem ci powiedzieć, że i ja tę kobietę kochałem. Gdy słów tych domówił, głowa spadła mu na piersi, oczy zamknął i zbladł. Sądziłem, że omdlał. Wziąłem za puls, przyłożyłem rękę do serca – cicho i pusto w niem było, bić przestało. Mój pacjent nie żył. W testamencie znaleziono legat na instytut moralnie zaniedbanych kobiet. Kategoria:Michał Wołowski Kategoria:Nowele